Voltron vs Alien vs Preator
by XenoHunter04
Summary: Tired of Lotor's failure's, Zarkon lets Haggar take a lifeform from LV-426. Human histories have given Haggar the thought of using the hostile lifeforms to finally defeat Arus and bring Voltron to his knees. However, their new weapon ecsapes and a lone Predator has come to clean up the mess that the Drule started. Rated T. for violence, blood & gore and slime. Retelling of AVP.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE**: This is my first fanfiction. So feel free to correct me on grammer, spelling, or factsi missed.

All right reserved.

**VVAVP**

Voltron vs Alien vs Predator

Chapter 1

* * *

**Planet Doom**

* * *

Zarkon was angry as ever. His son, Prince Lotor, had failed yet again to capture Planet Arus. Lotor was kneeling at the foot of his father's throne and the witch, Haggar, was seated to his left, holding her blue cat.

"I will not hear of your failures again, Lotor. I am disbannig you from your leadership ad command of your forces." Zarkon told his son.

"But, Father."

"I will no hear of it!" the king bellowed.

"My King," Haggar spoke. "I have been reading on human histories and I believe that the key to defeating Voltron is on the Planet LV-426."

"LV-426? I nevr heard of it."

"That is because the humans covered it up after their exploration there. On the surface of the planet is an organism powerful enough to defeat Volton and Arus."

"Then I order all our robots to go the planet and bring the life form."

"It is not that simple, sire."

"Why not?" Lotor asked.

"The organims need a living host to develop. Our robots won't be able to sustain the life form. They will need live hosts."

"Then use slaves!"

* * *

On Planet Arus, the Voltron Force had returned from their battle and sat down at a table .

"Zarkon will not stop advancing to us until we surrender or are defeated." Keith said.

"I say we go to Planet Doom and defeat Zarkon and Lotor once and for all." Hunk stated, slamming his fist on the table.

"That is not what Voltron was created for. He was built for defending not attacking." the Princess Allura responed.

"The princess is right. We go in guns a blazing, it would make us look like the evil doers." Pidge agreed.

"So what do we do? Wait until they come with everything they have? I don't even think that Voltron has that power. " Lance pointed out.

The alarm then sounded and all five of them ran for the Control Room. Coran, Allura's advisor, was seated at the only chair facing the moniters.

"A ship from Planet Doom is headed this way." he informed the Voltron Force. "This is...wait...they are heading somewhere else."

"Probably to check on one of their slave planets." Allura suggested. "Should we follow them?"

"We should save our energy. We'll need it incase they decided to attack late at night." Keith ordered.

"I agree with Keith. If Lotor attacks, we'll need our strength."

* * *

On LV-426, Lotor looked over the field of eggs as his robots gathered them.

"Eggs? We're going to invaded Arus with eggs?!" he asked.

"Looks can be deciving, my prince, but I can assure you, that they are just the beginning to concurring Arus."

"I sure hope so, old witch. My father tires of failure after failure."

The old witch was right. Looks were deciving. From afar, a youngblood was watching the cybernetic beings extract the Serpent eggs. He was under the cover of his cloaking teachnology. Through his mask, he saw the Facehuggers inside stiring. He had to report this to his Elder, but not before attaching a homing device on the ship. the next Rite of Passage Hunt was not to begin for another half century. A more expirenced Hunter would have to deal with the intruders for comtaminating thier sacred land. The youngblood got in his scout ship and haeded to his home planet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

On the Yautja homeplanet, the Youngblood showed what he had witnessed to his Elder. The Elder snarled as their sacred ground had been contaminated by these stange new beings. He called for his best Elite Hunter to restore their honor and hunt the beings and if necessary, the Serpents. Armed with his Comi-stick, two shurikens, his wrist blades, mask, and two Plasma Casters. The Elite then left in his ship, following the becon on the being's ship.

* * *

Keith was awakened by the proximity alarm. He changed into his usual red uniform and bolted out the door to the Control Room. Excecpt for Coran, he was surprised that he and Allura were the only ones there.

"Doom has launched a massive attack force. I think this is more than Voltron can chew." Coran informed them as the rest of the Force showed up.

"We'll do our best let's get to the lions and act fast before Doom can take the castle." Keith ordered.

Once in the lions, the Voltron Force took off to fight. However, the massive flagship came forward and opened five seperate compartments. An electric lasso went around each lions neck and pulled them into their compartments. Dispite the lions strength, none could break free as their power was being drained. Once inside the ship, the compartment doors closed and the lions power was depelted.

Soon enough, the battle robots of Doom's military force came in and took the force prisoner.

* * *

"King Zarkon, we have captured the Voltron Force." the flagship commander reported.

"Excellent. Bring them here so we can have the princess sign a treaty of surrender."

"Very well."

While Lotor went with Hagar to collect whatever weapon she had proposed, Zarkon's secret weapon came into effect. He spent months building that flagship and it had worked. He could now take Arus and use it's resources for Doom. in the back of his mind, he wondered what the weapons was and why it need living hosts. Lotor had already picked the weakest slaves to be host for the weapon, but now it seemed they would not need them. On the other hand, the weapon could be used on other planets such as Earth to make them fall to the Drule Empire. As if on cue Lotor came into his father's throne room.

"Father, we have the weapon. We can now take Arus."

"That is where you are wrong, my son. While you were gone, I sent my secret flagship to capture the Voltron Force. they are on their way here now."

This brought a smile to Lotor's lips. He was absessed with capturing Allura and making her his slave. Now she was just a short space flight away from becoming his.

They then went to the chambers where the chosen slaves were to await their fate. They were chained in between posts by their ankles and wrists. An egg was set in front of them. It was brown and to the slaves knees. There were twelve of them in all. Zarkon, Lotor, and Hagar were on the other side of the glass of the observation room. The eggs then opened.

The slaves screamed as finger-like appendages came out of the eggs. They knew that they were going die and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

* * *

One slave woke earlier than the others. He was still chained and the thing was dead in front of him. Some of the other slaves had the things on their faces. At least he was alive...or so he thought. it felt like something was pressing from inside his chest. Blood squrited out and the last thing he saw was a tan colored crature bursting from his chest.

* * *

The Voltron Force was then led to the throne room of their enemy. Keith knew that Allura was the fascination of Lotor and the worst fate was to await her. They were forced to kneel before the evil king and his son.

"So this is the Voltron Force? Hmm, not much of a force, but still you have been a thron in my side for a long time. And now the thorn is removed."

"How bad it it hurt, Zarkon?" Hunk asked in anger.

"Silence slave!" Lotor shouted. "Take them to the slave mines, but leave the princess in my chambers."

The robots led them to their destinations, another came in with a small video screen.

"My king, i think you need to see this."

He handed Zarkon the screen and the king witnessed a memory of another robot. The screen looped video memory and before it ended, it showed something swinging it's fist before the video went to static.

"How long ago was this?" the king asked.

"Thrity minutes. Whatever did it had more than what we had."

"How many?"

"We don't know. It could be many with the work we saw, but the memory showed a slight outline of one."

"One of ous gone rogue?"

"No, all are accounted for. Plus, it was much bigger than us."

"Then find it and destroy it!" Zarkon roared.

The Elite was high on a perch, studying it's prey under the protection of it's stealth technology. The five brought in seemed to be captive and the three on the elevated floor seemed to be the leaders. The Elite knew there were two males and one female. The female seemed to have something in her biology. This could be a match for his weaponry. If he killed the three, honor would be restored to his clan. If the Serpents were born, then he would have to put all his experince to the test.


End file.
